


When they Come

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Loss, Military, Storm Troopers, The First Order, so many questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do Storm Troopers come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they Come

It isn't clear how they are chosen. Is there a lottery? A quota? Are there genetic markers that indicate who will be a better soldier?

Loyal families give up their children. Loyal to what? What would the price be of disloyalty? Death? Whose death? How many deaths? 

They're trained from birth. How old are the troops? Who came before them, and where did they go?

Some people talk about mercy. Is it mercy to hold your child before they're taken away, raised to be a killer? Or to have them stolen when all you've known of their life is pain?


End file.
